No Matter What Your Goal
by Namaste Jeff
Summary: Sometimes in life you need to set yourself a goal, most people set a goal they will struggle with, some don't. Either way they're still possible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Nick..."

"Nick... Wake up!"

Some, previously nocturnal mammals had evolved to wake up at more respectable hours of the day, foxes; they weren't so lucky, so for one, Nick Wilde the sight of the ungodly rays of the sun barely being blocked by a very excited bunny was both a blessing and a curse. "What, Carrots?"

"Good, you're awake. Hurry up and get dressed, we've only got a few more hours until we're late!" Came the response from Judy Hopps, the love of Nick's life.

While speaking she moved away to give Nick some space only for him to be blinded by the rays of the sun. "Jeez, Carrots you couldn't have closed the curtains or something?"

"If it helps you get up in the morning, then Nope!" Was the playful response he got from Judy.

"It's only a family gathering, Carrots I don't see why you bunnies see it as so important."

At that Judy was giving him an almost sympathetic look.

"What?"

"Family gatherings in bunnyburrow can have thousands of mammals. Sometimes we even need to construct tents on rainy days, because we don't all fit indoors."

At this Nick looked quite shocked and a little frightened.

"Don't worry we're not going to eat you." Judy said playfully as they both walked to the shower.

_0.0_

On the way to the train station a question hit Nick like a brick wall "Judy, do your parents even know I exist? Even then, will they approve of our relationship?"

This stopped Judy mid-step as she swung around, "Well they know you exist. They don't know that you're a fox. Or that we're dating so be on the look out for fox tazers and angry Dads." Judy said that last part with a smirk.

Nick wasn't smirking, he wasn't laughing, he was now panicking. "Carrots, we both know that your parents aren't the most understanding or accepting mammals in the world. What if they want nothing to do with me?"

Judy looked somewhat upset at this. "Well then we'll come back to zootopia and... I don't know... Have a movie night?"

Now eased, Nick replied, "Yeah, sounds good to me."

Overhearing the conversation, a rabbit walked toward Nick and Judy "It really is you!" Came it's voice.

Puzzled, both Nick and Judy turned to see the zealous doe with a pen and paper.

"Sorry, where are my manners." The doe said before fake-coughing into her paw. "My name is Rose, and I'm a huge fan! Can I get your autograph?" Came the rapidly spoken words as she thrusted the pen and paper upon Judy.

"Sure." Judy responded before starting to write her signature using the grey-board cover of her notepad to lean on, "Rose, is it?" after getting a firm and energetic nod in the positive, Judy continued to write before handing back the paper. "We're in a slight rush, so we better get going. See ya!" With that the dynamic duo continued on their way to the station.

As Rose watched them walk off, she looked down at sheet of paper and what she saw made her even feel ecstatic. The handwriting on the paper read 'To Rose, no matter what your goal in life is, you can do it! -Judith Laverne Hopps'

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Now for an excuse as to why this chapter is super short:  
** **Zootopia is my favourite movie; it's the first (and so far) only story I've read/made fanfiction about, and this being my first I was excited to get it out. Plus what I have planned next makes more sense as a separate chapter, I'm already working on it and it should be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Reveal

With the mechanical whirring only trains can make, Nick and Judy's ride had come to an end.

The pneumonic doors plunged open and they stepped off, onto the platform, with that Nick looked up and his heart sunk. Surrounding them were at least fifty bunnies staring at Nick.

"Uh... Carrots, why are they staring at us?" Nick whispered.

"They don't know you." She giggled.

Nick then took a deep breath as if preparing for a dramatic speech.

"Greetings little ones, I come in peace!" Nick shouted in a nasaly voice while raising his arms, this caused Judy to almost fall over in laughter, a few of the older rabbits were chuckling, too.

Wiping her tears of laughter away, Judy prepared to introduce Nick to her parents who were stood at the back of the group. Making eye contact, she noticed that Stu looked like he'd seen a ghost while Bonnie was giving her a knowing look.

"JUDY!" Came some high-pitched squealing from behind the mass of bunnies.

'I'll tell them later.' Judy thought to herself.

As the squealing got louder the bunnies started to move out of the way revealing a little doe who looked at most five running straight toward Judy.

Once the ecstatic doe was past the crowd, only then did she notice Nick, this caused her to stop dead in her tracks. She looked down toward the floor.

"Hi." she nearly mumbled.

"Hi, I'm Nick, what's your name?" Nick asked in as harmless a voice he could muster.

"Jane. Her name is Jane." Judy said, upon realising how scared her younger sister seemed. "she's a little shy around strangers."

"So this is Nick, is it?" came Bonnie's voice from the back. "Our Judy hasn't stopped speaking about you!" at this, Judy blushed and Nick gave her a smug look.

"Yes, he is. He's also my boyfriend." All of a sudden there was a silence. Everyone was looking at Judy, Nick was shocked at how up-front she was, everyone was. Everyone except for Bonnie.

* * *

Sorry I took so long, I had the majority of the chapter written but I reset windows. I lost motivation to write because of this, but recently started again. This is so short because I wanted to get something out as fast as possible so the next one will take a while but will hopefully be longer!


End file.
